Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3n}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{6n}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 3n \times 2 } { 2 \times 6n}$ $t = \dfrac{6n}{12n}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{1}{2}$